Frequently, in the fields of electricity and electronics, it is necessary to convert DC electricity to AC electricity. For example, alternative energy sources, such as solar and wind energy, harness the sun or wind by generating a DC voltage. For effective and optimal use of the generated energy it is converted to AC for powering common home and commercial loads. It may also be desired to supply excess AC electricity to the electrical grid and/or to charge energy storage devices for later use when electricity is required.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention. Like reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.